The present invention relates to collision avoidance systems designed for use in automobiles.
Many new vehicles include collision avoidance technologies that are based-upon or incorporate RADAR (radio detecting and ranging), LIDAR (light detection and ranging), ultra-sonic sensors, or video systems. These collision avoidance systems are sometimes referred to as “adaptive cruise control” (“ACC”) or “forward collision warning and mitigation” (“FCWM”). Although the technologies are improvements over past systems, they are still not capable of providing fully-automatic steering and braking.
In many instances, the sensors used in ACC and FCWM systems are incorporated in the front of the vehicle (e.g., in the grill area). Theoretically, the maximum field of view in such a configuration is 180 degrees (which includes all the objects in front of the vehicle). However, in practice, the field of view of most systems is 90 degrees, and achieving this field of view requires multiple sensors such as one, long-range radar sensor and two, short-range radar sensors. LIDAR sensors can be used to achieve a 360 degree field of view, but are difficult to integrate in a production vehicle in a customer-friendly manner.